Live a Little
by Emo.xxx.baby
Summary: Kagome and Sango, both turning 19 and have dropped out of college, decide to move in with eachother in a beautiful apartment in Hawaii. Lust takes over and things get dirty. [limey and lemony] KagSan.


Disclaimer: Don't own characters or the show are anything for that matter.

Live a Little. Chapter One:

Kagome combed out her soft locks of hair and then gently pulled it back into a loose bun, watching as Sango slipped on a light blue tank top. Sango had invited Kagome over that night for a sleepover, seeing as Sango's family was filthy rich and all…she thought it'd be fun to stay the night in a huge house by them selves.

"Soooo… what do you want to do now, Kagome?" Sango asked, playing with the tips of her hair. "Want to watch a movie or something?"

Kagome uncrossed her legs and began to stand up. "Yeah, why not. Which one did you rent again?" She started to walk to the door when Sango said, "Oh, I can't remember…maybe it was…The Texas Chainsaw Massacre!"

"Oh my god!" Kagome and Sango giggled as they rushed down the carpeted set of stairs, leading straight to the gigantic living room. Plush white couches and chairs stood near the center while pale violet candles decorated the glass tables that surrounded them.

"Okay, you start the movie, and I'll make the popcorn and bring out the chips." Sango told Kagome, while she playfully swayed her hips on her way to the kitchen.

"Alrighty then." Kagome started the movie and made her self at home on one of the couches. Commercials went on and on and on, until finally she got bored of waiting for Sango. Heading to the kitchen she made notice of the sticky notes left by the phone.

"Haha…moms." Kagomes mom had died when she was 12, so she basically lived with Sango. She couldn't take care of her little brother by herself, so he went to live with her older sister, Kikyo.

Kikyo had always been supportive of Kagome, even in the worst of times. When their mom had past away from cancer, Kikyo made sure that she was comfortable with every situation. Through heartbreaks and divorces in the family, deaths and enemies, Kagome was grateful towards Kikyo.

Sango had offered that she come and live with them for as long as she wanted, and happily accepted. Besides, they had been best friends for almost 8 years now, and both turning 19 in July.

They had decided to drop out of college when the summer started, then possibly move out of the house, get jobs and be happy.

Getting back to reality, Kagome walked the rest of the way to the enormous kitchen and saw Sango digging through the fridge. Kagome put a hand on her hip and leaned onto the counter.

"What are you doing, Sango. The movie's about to start any minute."

Sango lifted her head up and had a bag of cheese clutched in between her teeth, a tortillas bag in her hand, and a plate in the other. She muffled out, "I can't find the salsa dip!"

Kagome smirked and grabbed the salsa dip in the corner of the fridge. "You're so stupid sometimes, Sango." She laughed and stole the bags of popcorn that had already been made, walking slowly back to the living room.

"I see you baby, shakin' that thang!" Sango whistled and began making nachos. Kagome laughed some more and plopped herself back on the couch.

The movie had just started when Sango arrived with a huge plate of nachos and a case of Pepsi. She sat down beside Kagome and placed everything on the table in front of them.

"And this is for later…" Sango whispered and pulled out a bottle of Smirnoff vodka from behind the other chair. Kagome snickered and hit her with a pillow. "You didn't!"

"When they weren't looking, of course!" Sango said back and placed that on the table as well. Sango always stole her parent's vodka, and almost never got caught. Except for this one time when they were 15 and Sango tried to carry it upstairs where Kagome was waiting, and her mom had caught her.

Although they are both 18 and old enough to buy there own, they thought it didn't really matter if there is already some in the fridge. Not theirs, of course, but if Sango finds it…then it's hers.

With the movie almost over and the case of pop half empty, the popcorn gone and the chips and nachos slowly vanishing, it was time to bust out the Smirnoff. Sango popped off the top and grabbed a couple glasses from the cabinet. As Sango poured the drink leisurely into the small glasses, Kagome switched the plasma T.V to Sex and the City, their all time favorite show.

Sango handed Kagome a glass and lifted hers. "A toast. To being young, flirtatious, and absolutely the most gorgeous girls in the w o r l d!"

"I second that! Haha." They giggled and had a couple shots each, getting used to the feeling. Sango placed her glass on the table and clapped her hands together. "Hey Kagome," she asked in a questioning tone. "Yeah?" Kagome replied, laughing and placed her glass on the table too. "Ever kissed a girl?" Sango said, smiling.

Kagome uncrossed her legs and put her weight on her hands in front her, leaning towards Sango. "Sure haven't," she giggled as Sango put a finger on her chin. "Never?"

"Never."

"Well, Kagome, dear. Tonight's your lucky night then! Show me whatchyou got, girl." Sango chuckled and shrugged her shoulders.

Kagome laughed and put her hands behind Sango's head, her fingers getting caught in her hair. "You wanna see what I got?" She said, leaning closer until there lips barely touched.

There lips crashed into each other's and Kagome pushed her chest forwards, causing her hardened nipples to rub against Sango's. She licked the bottom of Sango's lush lips and begged for entry. Sango parted hers and let Kagome violently explore her mouth.

Her back was now being pushed against the arm of the couch and her lower abdomen pulsed with lust. Sango's hands roamed Kagome's lower back until they found her breasts. Roughly she began rubbing her nipples and pushing them around. Kagome moaned loudly into her mouth and giggled softly.

The telephone rang and Kagome shot up, her hair a complete mess. Sango laughed with excitement and ran to the phone.

"Hahahaha..Hello?"

"Sango, are you drunk?!!" Came the voice of her mother on the other line.

"No mother, of course not." Sango laughed and looked at Kagome who was sitting on the couch, smiling. Kagome looked up at Sango and mouthed the words: 'Who is it?'

Sango mouthed right back: 'Mom!'

Kagome snickered and flipped through the channels. She could hear Sango tell her mother that they were just having a good time, and not to worry. Kagome thought to herself, 'Good thing she's a better liar than I am.'

Sango and Kagome watched another movie and finished a second case of pop, finally falling sleep around 4:30 in the morning. Tomorrow was going to be a good day.

Remember to check out my profile. Kirsty Foremaine .


End file.
